Survivor: Mount Sabyinyo
|video= |previousseason=Survivor: Vietnam |nextseason=Survivor: Bolivar }} Survivor: Mount Sabyinyo 'is the fifth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 36 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'Returning Players: 4 pre-merge boots from the previous seasons returned this season, to redeem their gameplay. They will be battling against 16 new players. *'All the Players were given an Immunity Idol:' Everyone were given an immunity idol at the start of the game. **If 51% or more of the players in a tribe played an idol, then no one is immune at the re-vote. Example: 3 players out of a total of 5 players. (only the Individual Immunity Winner would be immune) **But if it's less than 51%, only the idol players will be immune at the re-vote. **In the event that 2 or more players played an idol to a specific player... those immunity idols will still be counted as one. Say 3 players played an idol for Russell Hantz, 1 idol will take an effect to negate all the votes while the other 2 idols will be wasted. *'One Starting Tribe:' All the 20 castaways will be in one tribe. *'Additional Immunity Idol as a Reward:' At the first Reward Challenge pre-merge, a player who made the winning Sabyinyo tribal flag was given an additional Immunity Idol, but the name of the winner wasn't revealed. *'Tribe Split:' At Day 5, the 18 remaining Sabyinyo tribe castaways were split into 3 tribes with 6 members each. *'Voluntary Invite Player (VIP):' The "highest individual scorer" from the 1st place tribe will be given an additional power, he will attend and vote with the losing tribe's tribal council. **It is similar to the infamous "Kidnapping", but this time a VIP will be immune at losing tribe's tribal council. **A VIP will then return to his tribe camp immediately after the said tribal council. *'Tribe Dissolve:' On Day 13, the last immunity challenge's losing tribe was dissolved. The tribe members were absorbed by two winning tribes, making it seven members each. *'Double Vote as a Reward:' At the first Reward Challenge post-merge, a player who made the winning Virunga tribal flag was given a Double Vote, but the name of the winner wasn't revealed. Moderators Castaways The Game Notes: * Isaac played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the four votes cast against him. * Patryk played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the two votes cast against him. * In Episode 13, Tyler R. and Zane played their immunity idols while Mihai played his immunity idol for Patryk, all the 4 votes were negated resulting to null vote 0-0-0. According to the Rules of the Season's Twist: If 51% or more of the players in a tribe played an idol, then no one is immune at the re-vote. Example: 3 players out of a total of 5 players. (only the Individual Immunity Winner would be immune), all the immunity idols played became invalid. At the re-vote, Tyler R. was voted out by 3-1-1 vote. * In Episode 14, Wes and Zane tied at the Jury Vote at Final Tribal Council resulting to 3-3-1 vote. At the Jury re-vote, Tyler R. changed his vote from Zane to Wes while Nickson switched from Mihai to Wes, the final vote went 5-2. Ultimately making Wes the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Mt. Sabyinyo. Voting History Notes: * In Episode 7, Ron received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for not answering his previous tribal council question, he was voted out by 3-1-0 vote. At Episode 8, Mihai and Patryk both received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for not answering his previous tribal council question, but Nickson was voted out by 3-2-1-1-1 vote. * In Episode 10, Patryk received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for not answering his previous tribal council question, but all the votes against him were negated due to his idol play. Jeff was voted out at the re-vote by 4-2 vote. * In Episode 12, Wes played his immunity idol for Mihai but, Mihai didn't receive any votes. Patryk received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for not answering his previous tribal council question, causing a tie between him and CJ. But at the re-vote, CJ was voted out by 3-0 vote. Category:Seasons